


Костяной гребень

by KeySW



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood, Caring, Gen, Hair Brushing, Missing Scene, No Beta, i adore tarrlok's hair, rough childhood, so why not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeySW/pseuds/KeySW
Summary: В мире мрачных сказок и фальшивого семейного счастья тоже может настать тёплое и солнечное весеннее утро. Старший брат учится правильно причёсывать младшего, и никто на них не кричит.Драббл-приквел постепенно растущего, пока что в столе, текста с уползанием.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Костяной гребень

**Author's Note:**

> I write fiction in Russian, deal with it. I can't stop thinking about their story, deal with it, too.  
> based on my own sketch - [on instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIUwB2oH0Fd/)  
> \----  
> Детали рациона народов Крайнего Севера проверены и перепроверены. Разделение обязанностей несколько из головы, но в моей версии мира Ноатаку быть бы шаманом, ему всё можно. Имеются осторожные отсылки к мифам чукчей и инуитов и закадровая ругань на дизайн одежды героев. И да, по кадрам жильё похоже на современную версию яранги (полог там - не только занавесь на входе, но и отгороженная тёплая, спальная, зона). Якон с женой и детьми явно богато жил.

\- Ноатак, солнышко, помоги мне?  
Мама заглядывала в полог, золотистый свет весеннего дня её голову очертил. Солнышко уж давно светило в небе, от нехотя тающего снега отражалось, в ярангу стучалось - а Ноатак только проснулся, зевнул и потянулся, из-под тёплого одеяла выбрался. Не разбудил отец сегодня - один куда-то ушёл на пару дней, с вечера оставив список приёмов, которые нужно было отработать и сдать. “Успеется!” - подумал мальчик и осторожно потянулся за унтами. Брат-то младший спал ещё, и во сне смешно чихал, потому что мех на краю одеяла щекотал ему нос.  
\- А что нужно, мам?  
\- Да ты не обувайся пока, - мама вошла в полог, постучав сперва ногами у порога, чтоб остатки налипшего снега на шкурах не таяли. - Рыбу с тобой потом переберём, конечно, - тут она вздохнула и покачала головой, - ох уж эта бочка, вовек больше у того бондаря не возьму ничего! А пока я за водой схожу, причеши брата. Вот, гребень возьми, да и шнурки я новые сладила, а то поистрепались. И в кого у него такие волосы непослушные? - и рассмеялась тихонько.  
\- В кого, не знаю. Да я ж не умею, разве получится хорошо, как ты делаешь? - Ноатак посмотрел на маму недоверчиво, но обуваться не стал.  
Мама протянула ему большой белый костяной гребень с вырезанным узором из длинных тонких линий и новые кожаные шнурки для волос, яркие-яркие, как голубика. Ноатак взял их в руки, неуверенно повернулся к брату. Тот ещё спал, наконец повернувшись набок, так что мех больше не лез ему в нос, и почти что калачиком, как щенок, свернулся под одеялом. Ноатак посмотрел снова на маму, и она улыбнулась ободряюще.  
\- Сам же причёсывался уже не раз, помнишь? И аккуратно получилось. Пробор сделаешь, запутанные пряди прочешешь аккуратно, перехватишь и замотаешь хвосты шнурками на три пальца ниже ушей, чтоб не сползали. Буди его давай, а я за водой пойду, - и снова рассмеялась, - а то ведь весь день проспит, такую красоту не увидит!  
\- Я всё вижу, - сонно сообщил Таррлок, не открывая, впрочем, глаз. - Моя мама и так самая красивая, и брат у меня самый лучший. Вы мне снились.  
Снаружи, у входа в ярангу, что-то звякнуло. И оглушительно каркнуло.  
\- Ух, повадились эти вороны! Я им сейчас!  
Мама выбежала на карканье. Птиц, видимо, не устраивал огороженный в особом месте деревни угол для лакомств, и они, любопытные, решили разведать, что хранилось в той злосчастной протёкшей бочке.  
Ноатак развернулся, пошуршав мехом.  
\- Ну, вставай, что ли. Ты тоже красивый будешь.  
\- Я уже… - брат перекатился поближе и обнял его, не подымаясь.- Никуда не хочу. Отец придёт, опять ругаться будет…  
\- Так он ушёл же. Через два дня вернётся.  
Верно, сон был очень яркий, и Таррлок ещё не вполне вернулся из того загадочного мира, где он то и дело пропадал. Выдумщик маленький, то про оборотней с красными глазами и белой шкурой принимался рассказывать, то про ворона с человеческим голосом…  
\- А мне снилось… что вместо него другой человек пришёл. Добрый. По-настоящему, ну, а не как отец на людях себя держит, - пробормотал Таррлок старшему брату в бок.  
Тот погладил его по голове и вздохнул.  
\- Может, его заколдовали какие-нибудь по-настоящему злые духи, а он искать лекарство пошёл?  
\- Может… - грустно отозвался Таррлок. - Всё равно вставать не хочу.  
\- А маме помочь? А ещё… - тут Ноатак лукаво хихикнул, - у тебя на голове опять воронье гнездо. Вот залетят сюда, решат, что на тебе можно птенцов выводить, и всё, с места не сойдёшь!  
Таррлок прыснул со смеху, но руки не разжал и не сел.  
\- Не-е-е-ет! Не хочу птенцов! Ты же их не пустишь, да?  
\- О, кто знает… - протянул брат нарочито пугающим тоном. В бок испуганно засопели. - Особенно если ты продолжишь так лежать. Подымайся давай, у меня уже нога затекла.  
Засоня младший таки сжалился и сел, наполовину выползши из-под одеяла, потёр кулаком глаза и проморгался, зевнул заразительно и звонко. И на голове, да, красовалось самое настоящее воронье гнездо. Когда отец принимался ругать Таррлока, то доставалось и непослушным, пушистым, вьющимся волосам, но, во-первых, Ноатак был уверен, что младший в отца и пошёл, а, во-вторых, это были самые весёлые две косички - когда удавалось заплести - или два хвостика на свете, и нечего было их в недостатки записывать.  
\- Держи шнурки и повернись спиной, - голубично-синие шнурки перекочевали в маленькие тёплые ладони брата, а гребень остался в руках Ноатака. Таррлок послушно развернулся спиной, сел ровно, подтянув одеяло на колени, сложил поверх одеяла руки.  
\- Прости, если больно дёрну, ладно? - Ноатак закусил губу и осторожно провёл кончиками крайних зубцов по спутанной массе волос, намечая положенный пробор.  
\- Да никогда в жизни, - буркнул младший брат, едва сдержав смешок.  
\- Что ж, мне придётся с этим жить, - старший очень, очень громко и протяжно вздохнул; гребнем откинул распутанное направо и налево и прошёлся зубцами от темени до затылка в самом разлохмаченном месте.  
Солнце светило над их ярангой, над деревней, над долиной и холмами, над далёким морем. Мама наверняка набирала чистую, ледяную талую воду в одном из уже до боли знакомых ручьёв. Мир просыпался. Младший брат просыпался и терпеливо ждал, когда его причешут, крутил шнурки в руках.  
\- Такой красивый цвет. Как ягоды же, да?  
\- Да.  
Ноатак хмурился и некоторые пряди аккуратно распутывал пальцами. Он сроду так беспокойно не спал: как уляжется на спину и подышит, так и темно в голове становится. И даже без снов.  
\- А мы летом отпросимся с мамой по ягоды?  
\- Обязательно. Всё равно там вода есть. Выпрошу задание, будем по дороге делать сами. Мелкого зверя или птицу поймаю, тебе покажу, как потрошить ловчее, кровью поделюсь.  
\- Ух ты, правда? А она вкусная? - Таррлок аж заёрзал, полный любопытства. Брат положил ему ладонь на плечо, чуть толкнул, чтоб тот выпрямил спину и не крутился.  
\- Ничего особенного. Полезная, как ягоды. Тёплая. Зимой, говорят, спасти может, если заблудился в буран и сумел зверя добыть.  
\- А ты какую ягоду больше любишь? Голубику, чернику, клюкву?  
\- Бруснику.  
\- Она же горькая… - мальчик явно скривился.  
\- А мне нравится. Сиди ты ровно, а то дёрну же...  
Таррлок ещё немного повозился, видимо, пересаживаясь поудобнее, и притих.

Хвостики получились не идеальные, но, видимо, так считал только Ноатак. Младший брат впрыгнул в унты, накинул наконец поверх толстой шерстяной рубахи парку, выбежал из полога. Старший вышел за ним следом, вертя гребень в руках. Таррлок нашёл маленькое ручное мамино зеркало, сосредоточенно вертелся и вглядывался.  
\- Я маму попрошу, чтобы она и дальше тебе разрешала. У тебя здорово получилось, правда! Вот я Иле покажусь, помнишь её? Когда вырасту, ей ожерелье и подарю! - мальчик смутился, зеркало положил где взял.  
\- Подаришь, обязательно. Ты у меня самый красивый и добрый на свете, ни одна девчонка не устоит, и даже Ила, - Ноатак мягко улыбнулся и потрепал брата по плечу.  
\- Добрее тебя? - Таррлок повернулся, посмотрел честными своими, голубыми, как вечное небо, глазами.  
\- Даже добрее меня, да.  
За наружным узорчатым пологом заскрипел снег. Мама пришла; у отца совсем другая поступь, от которой мальчики уже привыкли замирать и улыбки прятать.  
\- Ведро возьмите, ягоды мои! - крикнула мама снаружи. - Эти окаянные птицы хоть бы гадили в другом месте, и что им тут приглянулось, ох…  
Таррлок выбежал, принял из маминых рук тяжёлое ведро с водой. Мама его оглядела, рассмеялась - как весенний ручей по камушкам зажурчал.  
\- И скажи Ноатаку, что он молодец! Пусть гребень себе оставит, по твоим волосам как раз.  
\- Скажу, мам!  
Таррлок перехватил ведро поудобнее, плечом отодвинул полог, пошёл вперевалочку - тяжело же! - к очагу. Котёл уже блестел от скребка, но сколько нужно было налить воды и как приправить мясо, только мама и знала.  
Ноатак стоял, запрокинув голову, и смотрел на лоскут неба в дымоходе, и гребень так и не выпустил из рук.  
\- Мама сказала, что ты можешь оставить гребень себе, и что ты молодец.  
Брат молча кивнул. Чем старше он становился с тех пор, как Якон взялся их магии учить, тем чаще вот так замолкал и смотрел в небо, в снежную даль или в низкие тучи. Будто что-то далёкое его звало.  
Таррлок поставил ведро на пол, следя, чтоб вода не плеснула, подошёл к брату и обнял его со спины, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток.  
\- Спасибо тебе.  
Ноатак остался стоять как стоял. Только ладонями своими, холодными, горячие-солнечные ладошки младшего накрыл.  
\- Тебе спасибо.  
В яранге горел огонь, в проталинах снаружи кустился мох, небо было высокое и чистое, но отчего-то повеяло холодом.  
Что бы ни звало брата, во снах или наяву, Таррлок его никому не собирался отдавать. И пусть он ещё ни ростом, ни умом не вышел, пусть отец его слабым и бестолковым называл, но нежити из сказок, которые небылицами не являлись нисколько, стоило хотя бы в этот ясный весенний день держаться от братьев подальше.  
А гребень, тоже как в сказках, непременно был волшебным.


End file.
